


Preventative Measures

by John_lzhc



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 02:08:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John_lzhc/pseuds/John_lzhc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How to ruin your parents' sex life in one easy step.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preventative Measures

In a dark dark night, in a dark dark sky, the TARDIS floated, doing 'night time'. The Doctor was buried up to his waist in wires and circuit boards, and showed no sign of either emerging soon or accidentally electrocuting himself, so Amy and Rory retreated into the dimly lit interior to take a well deserved bath. Because Apalanchi was a lovely, restful, perfectly safe planet twelve months out of thirteen, so obviously the Doctor had landed them right in the middle of the month long, planet wide mating frenzy and they'd spent two days climbing through really really tight, really really cold underground tunnels getting scraped and filthy and _cross_.

Coming into the corridor from the bathrooms, damp and clean and bundled up in dressing gowns, Amy waited for Rory to shut the door behind them before backing him up against it and leaning against him, practically nose to nose.

He waited. She didn't move.

“Something you wanted?” He finally asked. Her eyes flickered down and up again.

“Maybe.” She said, with mock innocence. By now, Rory could take a hint, so he lent in and kissed her on the lips, ever so chaste. She grinned against him and he deepened the kiss, tong gently teasing for a way in. He snaked his arms around her, pulling he in close, she gripped his forearms for leverage and-

“Ow!” Rory pulled away sharply with a hiss. Amy jerked her hands away, remembering a little too late the purple bruises all the way up his left arm from a particularly slippery tunnel.

“Sorry! Sorry. Are you-”

“No, it's fine, really.”

“I forgot...”

“Yeah, maybe we should get patched up _first_.”

“Well done Amy,” she muttered to herself, stepping away, “break your husband why not.”

Rory chuckled and kissed her hair.

“I'll get the first aid kit, meet you in bed?”

“With or without clothes?” she asked as he headed off to the little medical room the TARDIS liked to keep by the control room.

“Oh, without. Defiantly without.” He shouted back as he ducked back into the main corridor.

“Sounds like a plan. Oh, and see if you can find any condoms," Amy yelled after him, "I'm not fucking you on the TARDIS without a condom, not after last time!"

There was a pause before Rory called out:

"Yeah, speaking of the last time..."

She hurried round the corner after him.

"What do you- River! Hello, how are you? Oh god you herd all of that didn't you?"

"These corridors carry sound very well, mother." River told them with a smirk and an _eyebrow_. Amy cringed, and covered her eyes; Rory just stared fixedly at the ceiling until River took pity on them.

"Medical room, blue cabinet, second draw. Don't use the banana flavoured ones, they taste hideous," She patted them both on the shoulder and went about her business.

Amy and Rory stayed frozen on the spot until River's footsteps faded away. Amy dropped her hands and sighed.

"I've lost the moment" she told him.

"Yeah, me too"

"Oh well. Scrabble and an early nigh, I guess."


End file.
